You're My Power
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: A ZabuHaku request for my friend mysticaldragon11 on fanfiction. Haku is a fallen angel and Zabuza iz a demon banned from hell. I hope you like it! T just to be safe. ZabuXHaku


ZabuHaku Oneshot

Zabuza groaned deeply while walking down the street around sunset… another fucking day gone by on this worthless planet. He was about to sigh again when he heard a distant scream. It sounded like it was coming right above him so he took one step back and right when he did a boy fell right before his feet. Zabuza watched the boy get up, not at all shocked or surprised at what just happened. Zabuza narrowed his eyes as he saw the boy had fading white wings and halo.

_A fallen angel_

The boy looked so incredibly sad; well of course since you were now banned to return home. Zabuza knows exactly how that feels. But this boy had made Zabuza's heart race and he gulped. This boy's face looked so incredibly innocent, but at the same time this angel boy had to have done the crime of the century in heaven to make him lose his powers and was banned. Zabuza shook the thought from his head.

He couldn't like this… fallen angel… right?

No way, Zabuza was just curious of what this fallen angel could've done to make him lose his powers and remain his innocence.

The boy looked down and dusted himself off before looking at the person he almost fell on

"I-I'm so sorry" the boy said in a dull tone before starting to leave. That was when Zabuza did the unbelievable

He had grabbed the boy's wrist

"Listen kid, you look like you don't have a place to go to; if you want you can stay at my place" Zabuza said mentally shocking himself at what came out of his mouth; like he would let a person in; let alone an angel. So why was he now?

"R-Really… y-you would?" the angel boy asked hopeful

"…Sure, the name's Zabuza" Zabuza said and the boy smiled warmly

"Thanks Zabuza-San, I'm Haku" he said

"Let's go" he said and all he could tell himself that he only let this angel in to find out what he could've done… nothing more nothing less

At Zabuza's place, Zabuza had set up the couch for the angel to sleep on

"You can sleep here, it's getting lat" he said seeing that it was already passed 8pm

"Alright… thanks" Haku said and he fell on the couch falling asleep instantly. Zabuza sighed and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. Coffee is the only thing that helps him go to sleep. After he poured in into a mug he took a huge swig of it before letting out a deep sigh. He placed the mug down and walked to his bedroom. He sighed and took off his shirt and pants and laid down on the bed looked up to the ceiling

'He reminds me… of me' he thought before falling asleep

In the morning, Zabuza woke up to a wonderful smell and got up. Forgetting to dress, he walked into the kitchen, in his boxers, to see the boy making pancakes

"Oh good morning Zabuza-San…" the boy said looking up and blushed slightly as the other was only in boxers. He noticed the body was well toned with a six pack abs set and was just really good looking.

"Uh… I'm making breakfast for all you did for me" Haku said once he forced himself to look away from the man who let him stay at his house. This was the reason he was now a fallen angel, falling for another male…

"I only let you stay" Zabuza said confused as Haku got out plates

"Which is a lot considering that we hardly know a thing about each other" Haku said getting the pancakes on the plates

"…Right" Zabuza said sitting down at the table as Haku gave a plate full of pancakes to him

"I hope you like them" Haku said sitting down with Zabuza and Zabuza's stomach growled. When was the last time he had something that smelled and looked as delicious as this? Must've been at least 25 years

"Thanks kid" he said and began to eat, "Mmm, this is really good"

"Really?" The kid asked excitedly like a kid would if he was getting something he really wants. Zabuza couldn't help but have a tiny, hardly noticeable blush form on his cheeks. Zabuza nodded and saw the kid smile and try to eat, but was struggling with his long hair getting in the way of his mouth

"Why do you have your hair so long if bothers you?" Zabuza asked and the boy had a sad smile

"…I have it like this since my… dad wanted me to" Haku said and Zabuza nodded

"Come over here" he said and Haku obeyed and Zabuza got out a rubber band and tied most of Haku's hair to the back. Haku was still facing Zabuza's chest. It was really toned…, "Is that better?"

Haku snapped out of his thoughts and forced back a blush and smiled to see his hair wasn't falling in his face as much as it was, "Much better, thanks"

"We'll get you a normal tie later alright?" Zabuza asked and Haku grinned. No one had ever treated him with anything but hatred except his father.

"So you're letting me stay here?"

"I already offered you to stay at my place; what kind of monster would I be to kick you out like that?"

"Thanks, I'll be the best roommate ever!"

"Alright" He said going to the front door

"Zabuza-San"

"Yes?"

"You might want to put some clothes on before you leave"

**One month later**

Zabuza walked into the living room of his house, more like his and Haku's. He sighed deeply as he saw the boy sitting on the couch watching one of those lame teenage sitcoms. Zabuza groaned slightly as he now knows the reason that he let the boy stay with him. He had fallen for the boy and he had noticed the boy had seemed to have some feelings for him… he had to talk to Haku

"Hey Haku… I need to speak with you" Zabuza said

Haku looked up to see Zabuza's face really serious.

"…What's wrong Zabuza-San?" Haku asked turning off the TV and Zabuza sat down next to him

"I know you have feelings for me" Zabuza said and Haku felt his heart drop

"…H-how…? D-do you not like me or want me to stay anymore?" the boy asked sadly and Zabuza sighed

"I never said that… I have feelings for you too… but-"

"Really you do?" Haku asked shocked

"Yes, but I can't do anything about it"

"Why?" Haku asked confused, "We both like each other right?"

"Yes, but I can't take advantage of you like that. And yes I will be taking advantage of you since you don't know what I am" Zabuza said and Haku looked confused

"What…are you?" Haku asked and Zabuza sighed and placed his hand on his head

"I was banned from my home… banned from… hell… I'm demon" Zabuza said turning to Haku "And I know you're a fallen angel…"

Haku had wide eyes in fear and ran out of the house and Zabuza sighed

"It's for the best…" Zabuza said looking to the clock and froze… the clock was going counter clock ways meaning one thing…

"Shit! Haku!" Zabuza said running out of the apartment into total blackness...

'_**Seems I finally found you Zabuza'**_

"Danzu… Where the fuck are you and what have you done to Haku?" Zabuza yelled into the total darkness that surrounded him

'_**I'm right behind you'**_

Zabuza turned around to see a really dark demon holding Haku by the mouth and the boy looked really scared. Zabuza glared at him

"What the fuck do you want Danzu!" Zabuza yelled gritting out the name and the demon laughed hard

"You want him to survive this, fight me" He grinned evilly. Zabuza narrowed his eyes and got into the fight position shocking Haku

"You were weak compared to me when I had my powers..." Zabuza said and Danzu snickered before throwing Haku to the side, who was watching Zabuza in shock. Why would he want to fight… if he had no powers?

"I never thought you were this stupid Zabuza" he said getting into the fighting position

"I'm not stupid! I just don't want Haku to be hurt!" Zabuza yelled and Danzu growled and punched him so hard it sent him back.

"Zabuza!" Haku yelled and saw Zabuza get up and wiped the blood from his face. No one ever made him bleed with one punch before… was having no powers making his body weaker? If so he, he'll never win this…

"Hey Zabuza, you know you can't win this without your powers. I have a deal for you. You want to be off of this worthless planet right? Well you can have your powers and return to hell if you do one thing"

"Which is?" Zabuza asked

"Kill the fallen angel" Danzu said pointing to Haku, who has wide eyes. Zabuza had wide eyes in shock and looked down

"Just do it Zabuza-San! Kill me, and you can go you can go home!" Haku yelled and an evil laugh appeared into the room. Danzu and Haku looked at Zabuza, who was laughing like a maniac

"Danzu, you must be high… or really stupid I would never kill Haku for a selfish reason like that. I would rather be stuck on earth for the rest of eternity than kill the person I love!" Zabuza yelled and Haku had tears form in his eyes as he smiled.

Danzu smiled and he and the darkness disappeared and Haku and Zabuza saw that they were in their living room

"Y-you really would do that for me?" Haku asked and Zabuza smiled and kissed Haku gently on the lips

"Of course I would" Zabuza said rubbing Haku's cheek gently with his thumb, "I love you"

"I-I love you" Haku said "but you could've had your powers back" he said and Zabuza held him close

"I wouldn't care, you're my power"


End file.
